Forsaken: Evolve
by Lonewolf2293
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy go on a wild adventure picking up from where the prev installment of forsaken left off but with new characters and new twists warning character death rated T for violence and adult situations
1. Chapter 1

Forsaken: Evolve

Chapter 1:

After Jimmy and Cindy finished their night of celebration Cindy was picking up her clothes. Finding her phone she sees there was a missed phone call. Sitting on Jimmy's bed while putting her clothes back on while Jimmy was in the shower. She played the voice mail left in her phone hearing her mother and noises in the background. Without thinking she ran into Jimmy's bathroom in only shorts and bra. Jimmy was out of the shower in a towel drying off his hair. _Jimmy somethings wrong my mother was attacked and... your naked _Cindy said trying to calm down_. Hang on Cindy _grabbing her phone laying it down by the computer Jimmy opens his closet .

Pulls out black jeans and a dark grey shirt with his signature atom symbol and a black leather jacket. While putting his new clothes on making his way to the computer he pressed a button on his desk and the closet had a more female variety of clothing. _While you were sleeping this morning i took the liberty of having vox make some better clothing to suit your new ability's when so if we have to fight another monster like Betty._ Jimmy said tracing Cindy's mothers cell number back to the phone. _Cindy good news i got a lock on your mothers phone at the Retroville city morgue why would she be there. _Cindy got dressed in what looked to be an all black leather suit with leather corset and leather biker boots with steel toes With a black leather trench coat. _Cindy that's great Jimmy lets go eh Jimmy what are you starring at ?_ Cindy said. Jimmy looking at Cindy he couldn't help but think she looked hot. _Cindy you look hotter then a plasma cutter cutting through steel._ Cindy Blushed _put your tongue back in your mouth Jimmy we gottah go _she said walking to the door.

_Right Cindy lets take my car and find out what happened._Jimmy and Cindy went to the garage and he pressed a secret button under a panel on the wall. the floor under the family vehicle went down and a black Bugatti comes up they get in and make their way to the morgue. Getting in they see a guard Jimmy crept close sneaking up on the guard and knocked him out. Sneaking in to check out what happened to Amilia and why she was taken. Cindy found her mothers phone broken and her scarf covered in blood. _What happened here Jimmy why would someone kidnap my mom? _Cindy said. Jimmy took a whiff from her mothers scarf _Shes not here she was probably taken an hour at most._ _How could you have known that Jimmy is it because of the lycan half? _Cindy asked in confusion_. I Guess it is wolves have a very keen sense of smell and with these new powers it is possible my sense of smell is stronger then the average human _Jimmy said thinking logically of course and your hair still smells of jasmine.

They left the morgue to see if Cindy's mothers car was still there which it was. Cindy opened the cars door to look for any clues to say where her mother was heading. She found a map with a location crossed out. When Suddenly she heard footsteps and growling. She saw a custom made hand gun she checked for the bullets. The clip was full of silver bullets. Jimmy got Cindy to hold the gun down while he looked his hearing was picking up the sound of growling. Jimmy's eyes turned black throwing his jacket off. The lycan gave a roar charging the couple with claws out.

Jimmy lunged teeth out his nails grew out the lycan swiped tearing into his shirt leaving slight scratched that drew blood. Jimmy's drew one arm back and stabbed his hand in the lycan's chest killing the monster in one shot. Calming down from the attack Cindy raced to Jimmy's side making sure he was alright. Calming down he noticed certain writing on the map he flipped the map and see a name Erika with coordinates to place on the north american border. _Erika? guess we better go pay her a visit _Jimmy said. They jumped into the car jimmy programmed the gps with proper coordinates.

After Jimmy and Cindy left what looked like a military unit arrived all in black showed up at the morgue. One pulled out a radio and turned on a mini camera on the side of his helmet. A voice came over the radio _Grab the girls body and files and bring them to me for examination leave no trace of her being their._ The soldiers grabbed everything including Betty's body and brought it over to a ship. Seeing their were security cameras the soldiers grabbed the tapes from the last couple days.

When everything was brought in a man wearing a doctors scrubs did a dissection and it revealed something was hidden underneath the organs where something small and round was concealed held in place with a device pulling out the man cleaned of any abscess blood and wiped it clean. The man who performed the dissection left the room and the soldiers removed the body and cleaned the room. The man reached for a book and it opened to a page that had the device list on a page it held a disk which combined with another half created a key to a door. He then played one of the security tapes from the morgue seeing Jimmy and Cindy.

The man picked up a phone and dialed a number and spoke _Its me i know its been a long time my loving niece its time i met the boy send him these coordinates love you too bye Judy. _The man pressed a button on the intercom _I want all eyes on monitors if we see those kids i wanna know immediately._

* * *

Wonder whos interested in Jimmy and Cindy and how they know his mom you will need to keep reading 8D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

While on the way to the border the night was ending something was happening. Amilia coming too looking around in a haze _who's there? from the shadows a familiar face showed coming out Olivia how dare you_. _Shut up how dare i how dare you Amilia i am still angry with what you did to my Darius locking him away in the dark when that corvinus retch wounded him he became feral. He and i had a bond i bet he doesn't even know how to take human form anymore you wont even let me see him but good news is i have half the key already i just need the other half. _Olivia said shes came out of the dark a black haired woman like Amilia but instead of a french aristocrat she had a black corset and leather vest in leather pants in high heels. Laughing Amilia looked at Olivia _you wont release Darius hes too dangerous when he became feral so did the lycans he made afterwords but because we made the deal with the Quinlans. we kept him alive but only for the peace treaty and we locked him away with permission from the Quinlan family. _

Amilia shouted at her sister in anger Olivia slapped Amilia. _I know it was because of the peace treaty but its a new day and our bond is stronger i sent the quinlan girl after people who may have had the first part she found the corvinus retches ancestor but to find a new niece and that she loves a corvinus like Selene how pathetic but even more that the Quinlan girl died not even able to kill a fledgling. _Olivia said out of shock Amilia couldn't believe her sister sent the lycan brat. _Amilia i know you have it you and i were regular vampires till you drank from the the source blood Selene's father. _Olivia smiled grew out her fangs _I WANT THAT POWER DEAR SISTER _biting her sisters neck. Amilia feeling her blood leaving her body. Olivia drained her sister to the last drop Amilia only could whisper Cynthia before she was left drained. Olivia let go from her sisters neck and ran a sliver dagger into her sister Amilia turned to ash.

It was a new day Cindy reapplied her sunblock while waiting for Jimmy to return then out of the blue a bouquet of roses appeared and familiar voice behind them._ For the girl with the alluring eyes that can steal a mans heart in an instant. An __unparalleled figure which can light a mans hidden desires with clear unforgettable voice. _Jimmy and Cindy stopped outside a hotel and checked in waiting for the night. Jimmy pulled Cindy over to his bed and let her fall asleep on top of him to ease her just by holding her. Jimmy sent an email off to his mother informing her about they found thinking she might know any leads she didn't have any info. The sun went down and Cindy drove while Jimmy rested.

Olivia searched the memories she stole from Amilia through her blood seeing the second half of the key. Olivia walked out slamming the door _the second half is around the neck of not only that cursed hybrid but a descendant of corvinus._ Anger surged through Olivia's body then she started changing she took off the vest her shoulder blades started to move. Bat like wings started to sprout from her back and grew out her nails grew longer and eyes went black and irises turned a pale blue. Olivias ears and nose became more bat like and with that she sent lycans out to hunt down the kids and she fallowed.

Mean while a team armed with Guns barged into Olivia's safe house finding Amilia. A man with a white beard entered the room pulled out a vile and filled it with ash with a wave of his hand a soldier came over he handed the soldier the vile _get this back to the ship run a test see if there's any DNA if i am right there maybe trouble._ The man with a white beard ordered the place cleansed and the soldiers places explosive charges and blew up the building leaving no traces of it.

Jimmy and Cindy arrived to the location an iron gate reinforced was out front with a sign saying stay out and beware of dogs. They walked past the gate a hidden security camera seen them and showed them on screen and an alarm went off. A woman in black underwear with bite marks on her shoulders going down her arms. She presses a button and sees the intruders pressing a button. Under Cindy's feet a door opened She dropped landing with a thud and she heard growling and chains she reached for her gun and was ready to fire. Jimmy was surprised by a lycan from behind he started to change. He kicked off the lycan swiping across the lycan leaving his claw marks the blood poured little the lycan was healing to quickly grabbing the chain around the lycan moving fast and wrapped the chain around the lycans neck and pulled breaking the lycans neck. He jumped down an open shaft thinking the lycan jumped up from that entry he jumped down.

Cindy walked around a corridor running into a lycan and she fired a few rounds killing it. Both Cindy and Jimmy came across a door and broke it down to finding three woman on top of a large bed.

* * *

Sisters love hate heart break hate to be Jimmy with Olivia on his tail and for those who don't already know what a fledgling is its a new born or newly turned vampire lycans are a type of werewolf who are very smart and turn back to human at will wonder what Jimmy and Cindy interrupted?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As Jimmy and Cindy barged in seeing the three young vampire woman covering themselves up just a little while they laughed. _I see that Amilia never taught her daughter the etiquette of knocking and a hybrid cant seem to hold his inner beast inside to even use etiquette._ The blond woman said while telling the others to go elsewhere. Cindy couldn't help but eye the woman's bite marks on the blonds arms. Jimmy shifted back _Erika i presume Amilia has gone missing and we want to know why and why she had a map with this location and your name on it._ Jimmy said and Erika ignored Jimmy's questions looking to Cindy smiling. _Whats the matter fledgling never felt the thrill of biting course Amilia always did shield her children but something tells me you know a few things. Yes my name is Erika i was the historian for Amilia's court since the accident between selene and James Corvinus wanting to hide the truth she had me isolated. The lycan's were the wild ones left over from Darius in his wild days for protection._ Erika smiled watching Cindy figet over what Erika said.

_The reason why Amilia had my location and was on the way to see me is she has the map to Darius's tomb. She lost the second half of the key to his cell the other resides around your neck James._Erika pointing to the medallion around Jimmy's neck _hold on tight to that Darius isn't dead hes incarcerated in a tomb and if he gets out the lycan's he will create will be as blood thirsty and as wild as he is._ Erika walked over to a bookshelf pulling out an ancient book and an atlas. one of the girls came back in giving Erika a GPS looking to Jimmy _My gal says you have nice car but dont leave a window down._ Jimmy looked to Cindy knowing she left the window down Erika brought the books over and started explaining.

_In the battle between Darius and James Corvinus even though James landed a fatal blow Darius survived. While wounded he started healing Amilia punished him for attacking Selene by reopening the wounds allowing his blood spill from the what James left. For breaking the treaty between the clans Darius's punishment was fit but the damage to his mind was worse the torture made him feral he lashed out. He started changing black fur became white if he bitten anyone vampire or lycan they changed into a feral beast like him. All accept one lone Vampire wanted Darius imprisoned Youngest sister to Amilia Olivia begged for Darius to be only exiled. Both species lycan and vampire agreed Darius was too dangerous so the constructed a tomb. In a cave in below a fortress the door was designed with a lock and a key made of two parts one half Would be given to the lycans and the other half given to selene by Amilia herself hidden in plain sight._ Erika picked up the GPS programming the tombs location handing in back to Jimmy while whispering.

_Try biting her but only hard enough for her to feel it not to draw blood see how long it takes before she gets going._ Jimmy's eyes grew wide jaw opened Erika playfully closed Jimmy's jaw and handed him the GPS. Cindy was angry but new silver bullets although would hurt they only work best on werewolves. They left got into Jimmy's vehicle racing to get to out of there before Cindy did something to Erika. After Jimmy and Cindy left Olivia arrived an hour later her lycans searching the area.

She bursts in killing Erika's groupies without second thought when they tried to remove her she shifted back to her human form seeing a tube of what looked to be sun block _Erika where are you why are you hiding from me you know i can find you. _Olivia knocked over a few monitors finding Erika _Olivia love the biker chick look um how ya been _Erika said trying to hide her fear but Olivia could sense it made her thirst she pulled Erika's arm up taking a playful nip out of Erika. _Erika i have always liked you your smart and you have Undisclosed info like where Darius is and if a couple came by._Ericka tried to break away piercing Olivia with glass from her now broken monitors angry Olivia bit into Erika's neck draining her of her blood leaving the body on the ground Olivia threw a candle on top of the papers lighting the compound on fire searching Erika's memories she sees the location of Darius's tomb and the direction Jimmy and Cindy drove off in then flying off.

Jimmy and Cindy were in the car this time it was Jimmy driving something was fallowing their ride. Jimmy looked in the side mirror grabbing Cindy's gun the beast got closer seeing it was a lycan Jimmy shot the lycan in the head. Another lycan fallowed Jumped on the trunk Cindy now awake sees it Jimmy put his arm behind him and shot the lycan through the wind shield. _Where did they come from Jimmy _Cindy asked taken the gun. _Don't know Cindy but i am not waiting to find out 2 hours before sun up got your sunblock._ Jimmy putting his foot down on the gas Cindy checked her coat not finding it. Flying over the mountain coming down to the car Jimmy seeing a new monster _Cindy take the wheel i am going to protect us. _Jimmy took off his jacket while Cindy had the wheel and he climbed out the window. Jimmy shifted pulling a chain out from the back seat Olivia charged Cindy knowing the silver bullets wouldn't work but still hurt fired the gun hitting Olivia in the shoulder. Jimmy swung the chain around and around and threw the chain and it wrapped around Olivia's leg. Jimmy pulled and pulled hard bringing Olivia in close and Jimmy punched with enough force sending Olivia flying back. Olivia recovered chain still wrapped around her leg the sun started glowing over the horizon. Olivia saw it and flew off to go find somewhere to hide from the sun after breaking the chain. Jimmy shifted back seeing the sun and Cindy looking fearful Jimmy couldn't see the tube of sunblock thinking she didn't reapply. _Cindy get down ill drive just keep your foot on the gas _Jimmy ordered he took the wheel and continued his pace seeing an abandoned garage.

The sun came up and Cindy got hit her hands started to smoke and burn and her coat sleeves burned in the sun then her arms. Jimmy threw his jacket over Cindy to protect her _hang on Cindy just stay down i am not going to let you burn _he drove into the garage doors he got out of the Bugatti Cindy stayed down out of the sun. Jimmy looked around seeing the back of an old beaten down semi trailer breaking the lock off in his hand he opened it seeing everything cleaned out and a tarp laid in the ran out grabbing the paint cans on the tables ripping open lids and throwing them on the windows blotting out the sun. Keeping her covered he brought her to the semi trailer and closed the door to hide Cindy from the sun. He raced to the first aid box ripping it off the wall in what looked to be the bosses room racing back to Cindy.

* * *

bad time to drop your sunblock Cindy lucky Jimmy's got your back and that Erika shes corrupt lol


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4:

Cindy took off her jacket and started drinking a blood pack and cracking a glow stick she stored in her jacket was amazed that the burns were gone She checked her arms those were healed. Jimmy ran in seeing Cindy was healed checking her over. _With you a being vampire it seems that this change has increased your bodies recover time by double then that of the average humans._ Jimmy astounded by this discovery Cindy just as amazed _So i heal quick so i wont need a hospital visit anytime soon_ Cindy giggled. Jimmy wanting to test his theory did something he knew he might regret he bit into Cindy's arm drawing a little blood. Cindy felt some pain but another feeling burned through her which she could only describe as pleasurable. They watched as Cindy's arm bled then the blood stopped and Jimmy's bite mark vanished. _Amazing it healed so quickly its like it was never there._Cindy said in amazement but smiling seductively and looking to Jimmy.

_What Cindy that was for scientific purpose only not cause i wanted to try what Erika said to_. Jimmy said trying to defend himself _uh huh sure Jimmy but what if i did this _Cindy reached over pulling Jimmy close and nibbled not using her fangs and bit into Jimmy's neck at the same time she undid her felt stimulated and he didn't know if it was the fact he wanted Cindy because it was what he wanted or if it was the animal instinct overriding his brain. Cindy's hand ran over Jimmy's upper body she removed her corset and top and she tore his shirt off. He kissed her neck his hands on her lower back. Moving to the floor of the trailer she slipped off her pants and removed her boots only wearing black underwear. Jimmy removed his belt and pants they ditched what they left on she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He picked her up kissing her lips then drew back and he bit her neck then licked the wound Cindy cringed in pain and pleasure moving their hips simultaneously. Jimmy's eyes changed to what they were when hes in his hybrid form and Cindy's eyes turned red. They indulged each other with even more passion until the sun went down. When they got dressed he looked at his phone his mother sent him a message about someone who can help who was near the border with a location.

Olivia woke up she dropped from the rafters of an old barn and drank the blood of near by cattle racing to find where Jimmy and Cindy went.

Jimmy and Cindy arrived at a doc an old shipping vessel showed up on the hall read Corvin shipping co. it looked like a run down ship but the ships lights went on standing at the top was a white bearded man _Hello are you Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex?_ he called. The two shook their heads in agreement. The white bearded man smiled _We have been expecting you kids come aboard. _The three sat in the captains room it was all in a dark blue and gold color and the captain had a shipmate who was dressed like someone who was on the swat team to bring them coffee. _Well kids i am Mavrick Corvin a distant relative of Judy's and yours too Jimmy a very distant relative._ Jimmy looked at the man before him seeing his face somewhere the man was old he had one ring it was black and had his initial on it. Jimmy turned on his phone _open direct link vox online run search now _Jimmy's phone had a unique app a scanner for scanning a 3D image and a direct link to vox. His phone quickly scanned Mavrick and couldn't find any matches no birth records or medical records not even a library card he glared who are you really?. _JIMMY _Cindy shouted _Were guests on his boat be nice hes your family , i am sorry mr. corvin hes not usually this rude._ Mavrick laughed _Why there's something you don't see everyday not since my boy fell for that princess back in 1889 that __Jame's he would fall laughing to see this. _Jimmy and Cindy were speechless then they were in shock at what they just heard.

_Well yes my names not Mavrick its actually Markus the father of the Corvinus clan and i am responsible for all this i had three boys 2 were with my dear wife Mary and one with Elena a __romanian__ girl. The boys i had with mary were born with my blood gene but one was bit by a bat the other by wolf and you already know about James. Michael became a vampire and he shared his blood or source blood with a childhood friend who ended up with Amilia and Victor he was turned into a rabid monster who bit Darius Quinlan but Darius he didn't take on the change as Victor not then at least not until he went crazy vampires and Lycans made laws and imprisoned Darius when he started Showing the traits that Victor had. Both of James's older brothers have been locked away but Olivia is looking to release Darius. _Mavrick looked to Cindy with a face that shows deep sadness like when you have to tell someone something that will be painful and continued on with his story. When the Vampires and Lycans war ragged i made it my job to clean up their mess and keep them hidden i've done it for years. I am so sorry child but my spies they were running clean up at Olivia's last few locations we found your mothers belongings and a pile of ash that had her DNA Amilia perished.

Cindy was crying when suddenly an Alarm blared Olivia flew past the window Cindy furious was grabbing her gun.

* * *

Surprise relative unique gadgets why not an unwanted vistor hope your enjoying the story


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Olivia was attacking the ship killing any soldier preventing her from getting close. She broke through the hall of the ship Knocking Cindy away with her wing. Jimmy changed and lunged toward and Olivia drove her wing tip into his chest just missing Jimmy's heart and the other wing tip into his stomach. She through Jimmy across the room leaving him she grabbed a sword and stuck it into Jimmy chest pinning him to a wall. Blood pouring from the wound with the last of his strength he pulled out the sword but fell to the floor unconscious. Cindy in anger pulled out her gun unloading a clip into Olivia but it only mad Olivia angrier she grabbed Cindy and smashed her through the floor. Olivia turned back and walked to Jimmy ripping the medallion that laid around his neck. Markus enraged _Olivia what do you seek in freeing Darius hes much to dangerous for this world hes a savage even more now that he let the beast take control._ Olivia didn't like his tone _I can help Darius our bond was strong then and stronger now and you cant stop us._Olivia drove her wing and punctured Markus's chest leaving a wide gash and blood flowed like water._ Oh i broke your dead boyfriends car and found this GPS cant have you fallow me._Olivia crushed the GPS unit in her hand like it was paper_._

Olivia flew off and Cindy after coming too jumped up and ran to Jimmy trying to see if he was alright. Markus surprised by her concern he called for her_ Come now child that wound would kill any normal man but he isn't Hybrids were stuff of legend until now he may survive yet. But this world is in great danger Olivia is heading to Darius's tomb if hes released there is no future for any clan. _Markus coughed some blood came out violently he pressed a button revealing a screen with coordinates pulling out a scalpel he made an incision on his wrist._ Come child drink while there is still legacy left in my veins. _Cindy took markus's wrist and held it up looking to him. _Drink child and become the next step to the future. But what will happen to me i don't want to turn into a monster like her _Cindy said. Markus offered her again _Child sometimes we take the form of what reflects us Olivia took the form of a monster but you show compassion for others like my nephew and bravery like no other. _

With kind words from markus Cindy began to drink she drank enough she felt a change. Her eyes that changed red became black with sky blue pupils. she remained in a human form but felt stronger then ever. She grabbed a few custom hand guns and filled clips with what looked like Ultra Violet rounds and packed silver nitrate rounds. The solider's came and picked up Jimmy moving him to a helicopter and one Solider escorted Cindy to where they were taking Jimmy. One soldier grabbed a disk pressed a button in the center and placed it in a box that was full of the same disks which packed an extremely explosive gas. Markus smiled and waved the men and Cindy away knowing the damage was beyond repair he resided in what came next the disk released the gas and spark went off from the center of the desk making it explode and sinking the ship.

The helicopter soared through the sky Jimmy still lying unconscious Cindy bit into her wrist letting her blood hit the wounds. She sucked her blood into her mouth and kissed Jimmy like the night she helped him change. After that her wrist healed leaving no scar they reached their destination a small ruin of a fortress in Europe covered in a blanket of snow. Olivia landed entering through an underground river Cindy saw her go in. She Jumped from the Helicopter going into the water she swam in fallowing Olivia. Olivia walked silently and She took both haves of the key and made it whole again she searched the wall finding a hole in the wall. Putting the key in she turned it clock wise and the wall lifted. Olivia took human form and walked through the corridor taking the key with her. Cindy and some solider's fallowed reaching the wall Olivia far up a head she found the door to a sarcophagus. Seeing it was covered in chains and the lock in the center she took the key and placed it dead center turning counter clock wise this time. The key fell with the chains and the door opened a grey and white werewolf walked out and gave a roar looking just below what looked like the collar bone a scar from what looked like a gash close to the heart. Olivia reached out and pressed her hand on it the grey and white lycan growled in warning.

_Darius my love its me Olivia i would not harm you as i would myself please calm down. _Olivia thinking she had reached him Darius calmed down and started shifting back to a man with white hair and the gash still showing on his chest. _Olivia my temptress of the night can it really be you after all these years. _Darius filled with joy Olivia smiled and she bit into her wrist allowing Darius to feed. His body gained some muscle his white hair changed all but one streak turned Dark brown but the scar didn't heal. Shots were fired hitting Darius in the scar _Bad dog time to put you down. _Cindy standing holding the smoking gun smiled Darius looked to his chest and a silver ooze spilled out his veins started showing his hair turned back to white and he changed back into the lycan. Olivia screamed in disbelief _NOOOOOO Darius kill her kill the brat her mothers Amilia and her sisters selene she alone has to pay for what they did to you. _The lycan becoming angry howled then charged from above the ruins.

Up in the helicopter they flew to where the fight was happening. Jimmy started moving his chest wound began to close leaving no mark the same with his stomach he opened his eyes and they were black. The solider looked to see if Jimmy was there he only saw a blur and a rope flying out of the helicopter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Jimmy falling down he lands on the ground fist in the earth kneeling he started to stand. Cindy and Olivia looked in disbelief Jimmy's wounds were no more but he was angry at the lycan who attacked his beloved girlfriend. He started fighting Darius while Cindy switched to ultra violet rounds getting ready to fight Olivia. Darius like the beast he was lunged at Jimmy snarling over and over Jimmy was fast noticing Darius was slowing down. Jimmy saw drops of silver escaping Darius's chest Jimmy lunged and swiped at Darius's wound. Darius fell back Olivia turned into her monster bat form _hey aunt Olivia before i was turned i was a black belt in Tai chi _Cindy said as she ran and jumped kicking Olivia in the head _Plus being an empowered Vampire makes me have twice the strength_. Cindy shouting mocking her aunt Olivia got up her muscles and bones healed _your good brat but so was Amilia till i ended her retched life time to cut some more of the main branch from the family tree._ Olivia grabbed the rope Jimmy used and yanked down the helicopter bringing it down Cindy moved out of the way. The Helicopter crashed on to a tower blades still moving at a high speed.

Cindy started firing her gun but kept missing Olivia flew down knocking away the gun. Olivia getting ready to end Cindy hears a yelp of pain and turns to Darius. Jimmy was viciously attacking Darius knocking him around until he drove his hand as if it were a sword through the scar James left. Ripping his arm out he made sure it was a wound Darius couldn't heal from he severed Darius's vital watching the blood flow from the hole in Darius's chest. Darius fell taking back to human form and was done he wasn't healing all was heard was one yelp Jimmy walked past the body kicking the head off. Jimmy was on his way to help Cindy.

Distraught at what happened to Darius Olivia was furious and she tried flying into Jimmy holding a tight grip on Jimmy's neck. Cindy ran forward angry and jumped kicking Olivia in the back making Olivia's grip loosen enough for Jimmy to get loose. Both Jimmy and Cindy fell but Jimmy grabbed on to a wall and leaped from it grabbing Cindy and landing on the ground. They both saw Olivia preparing for another attempt to attack the both grabbed an old chain left along the wall of the fort. Jimmy broke it in to two. Cindy grabbed the longest half and Jimmy had a medium length of chain and while Olivia watched Cindy , Jimmy jumped up from behind and tied Olivia's wings so she couldn't fly.

Olivia plummeted to the ground landing in a hard thud she tried getting up. Dazed from the fall Olivia got up Jimmy landed in front of her she tried throwing a punch but Jimmy returned one of his own. Olivia disoriented tries throwing another punch only to have a chain wrap tightly around her arm. _Olivia you killed people you killed my mother you tried killing my BOYFRIEND YOUR DONE YOU PSYCHO _Cindy shouted. She threw the chain into the spinning helicopter blade it caught and started wrapping in the blades and it was pulling in the chain. Olivia being dragged across the ground Jimmy turned back to his human form and watched holding Cindy close. _YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME I AM FAMILY CYNTHIA I NEVER CAME AFTER YOU SAVE ME PLEASE !. _Olivia screaming for her life being pulled in closer and closer the spinning blades hum becoming louder and louder the closer she got.

_You don't see it Olivia you had this coming you killed my mother ,killed markus trying to kill Jimmy you did attack me. _Cindy almost in tears she heard Jimmy whispered in her ear_ no... Don't you cry for Olivia Don't you dare you wanna cry then cry for the ones who were lost because of her you brought them justice._

Cindy was warmed by her loves words and bore her head into his chest still weaping. Jimmy watched Olivia grow in fear as she was still being pulled in. The blade spinning quickly Olivia only had enough time for one last blood curdling scream. _AHHHHHHHHHHHH! _and with that her body now no more nothing but a pile of blood it was finally over the horrors that were created from Olivia's influence were done. Cindy picking up the medallion and lock without warning the sun rose up and its light had touched Cindy. Its light was warm and her body drew in the warmth of it she looked to Jimmy with a smile no longer burned by the sun. Jimmy brought her in close and kissed with more passion and happiness he left her breathless.

When the couple got back to Retroville they were in the kitchen of Jimmy's house Jimmy tested Cindy's blood and shone an ultra violet light over it. _Amazing Cindy your blood isn't reacting to the sun due to the blood of markus you drank it contained the gene that made him immortal its evolved your blood where its no longer effected by uv lighting. Meaning you wont be needing the sunblock anymore _Jimmy excited but saw Cindy was troubled. _Whats the matter Cindy? you should be excited now you can hang with Libby and not needing to reapply the sunblock where bikini's again not that i am waiting to see that of course. _

Cindy looked to Jimmy _What do i do now Jimmy my mothers gone and dad wont understand why i need to drink blood packs. For all i know he might sign me up for experimentation or sell me to the circus._

Judy walked in with tears to see the kids were alright but she had bad news. _Cindy i am sorry but a call from the hospital came in the day after you and Jimmy left. Your father was attacked and so was Sam of the candy bar was as well. They were admitted but from the looks of it Sam was the only one who survived. your father succumbed to his wounds three nights ago apparently his body had some kind of reaction to the attack. I saw his wounds they looked like werewolf claw marks , marks like the ones left in Jimmy's clothes when Betty attacked._

Cindy was crying heavily coming to realization she was now an orphan with no family or home. Jimmy ran to her side Judy put her arms around Cindy before Jimmy could. _I know sweetie it hurts but your father spoke with me the night before he died and asked me and mr. neutron. Provided as long as you Jimmy are together and promise to marry each other at the end of college that you be allowed to stay with us but i wont force you it entirely up to you._

Cindy hugged judy not using as much strength but still a tight embrace _Please please let me stay i love Jimmy and i don't want to leave this place._ Cindy said still crying Judy shook her head in agreement and the kids went to the lab. Jimmy smiled _guess i need to buy you a ring now huh? seeing as your dad wants us to be married. _Cindy giggled while raising her head toward Jimmy _well that be nice but i don't want just a ring i want something else and as for the ring has to match this. _Cindy pulled out the medallion placing it back around jimmy's neck . _So other then the ring what else do you want Cindy. _Jimmy asked confused and then he saw her smile the same smile she used when they had their activity in his room when their adventure began. Jimmy reached for the button but Cindy pressed it instead the doors flew open. _After you ms. neutron _Jimmy said jokingly and Cindy smiled they entered his room with the doors sliding shut behind them.

* * *

Hope you enjoy the story please review but not to harsh so i may improve for future stories thanks.


End file.
